


The Hearing

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Meeting, Relaxation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's return isn't going to be as smooth as she thought when Strauss orders her to appear at a hearing. Feeling anxious and on edge at reliving the worst time in her life what happens when she needs to relieve that stress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before The Meeting

  
_"Meetings are indispensable when you don't want to do anything." John Kenneth Galbraith_

 

"Agent Prentiss, would you like me to repeat the question?" Strauss asked Emily.

"No, ma'am." Emily said, clearing her throat "I fled the BAU and returned to my apartment, gathering the necessities to track down Ian Doyle."

Strauss removed her glasses, and looked at Emily, "And at any time did you contact any member of your team to alert them about you connection to Doyle?"

"No I didn't." Emily said feeling a knot in her stomach.

"Agent Prentiss" Strauss said "Why did you flee the BAU and not inform Agent Hotchner of your previous connection to Doyle?"

"I was under strict orders from Interpol, that my dealings with Doyle were on a need to know basis." Emily said "I was under strict orders not to talk about my time undercover."

Strauss looked down at the paper in front of her, "And during your time undercover you assumed the identity of Lauren Reynolds and arms dealer?"

"Yes ma'am I did." Emily said "My alias Lauren wormed her way into Doyle's faction and while I was "helping" them get weapons I used my time undercover to garner Doyle's trust."

"And you became his lover?" Strauss asked.

"I was ordered to gain his trust at any and all price." Emily said feeling her throat close up and felt like she was being judge for sleeping with a serial killer.

'You can't make me feel any worse than I already do' Emily thought.

"And during your time with Doyle you learned he had a son?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, he had a small son Declan." Emily said quietly.

"And Doyle had proposed to you?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, he did." Emily said, trying her hardest not to pick at her thumbnail.

"When you were pulled out, you failed to inform your Interpol handlers about Declan?" Strauss said "Yet you faked his death?"

"I did, when Doyle was taken into custody I knew that they would use Declan as a bargaining chip and I couldn't allow that so I faked his death and made it look like his enemies did it" Emily told the group "And they used that to torture Doyle for eight years, before he escaped."

"Tell me what you did to Jack Fahey?" Strauss asked.

"He's the one who introduced me to Doyle" Emily said, "He was a snitch for hire. When I left I went to the Black Shamrock and asked him how many men Doyle had on his team. Then I shot him in his ear."

"Why?" Strauss asked.

"To warn him not to tell Doyle" Emily said.

"When you faced off with Doyle in the outside the pub, what happened?" Strauss asked.

"I shot out the window in the car he rode in." Emily said "He always rode in the second car because the first one takes a hit in an ambush."

"And after that what did you do?" Strauss asked impressed.

"I threw a couple of flash grenade in the car to get the men out." Emily replied "But he ended up shooting me knowing I was wearing a bullet proof vest, I ended up being kidnapped by him."

"And he made you choose between the life of Rossi, Seaver versus Fahey?" Strauss asked.

"Yes." Emily said.

"When you were told that you "died" what did you do after you left the states?" Strauss asked.

"I took a few weeks to recover from my stab wounds, then I went underground to find him." Emily said "It took me six months to get there..."

Strauss looked over at the Director and the Justice Department people then the tense and nerved Emily, "Let's take a quick recess."

 

Emily got up from the chair and walked out Strauss' office, heading straight for the women's room, not looking at Hotch standing at the end of the hall.

Hotch followed Emily and saw her walk into the bathroom, he knew what made her look that on edge. He felt it himself when he had to tell the team about Foyet's attack on him.

Walking into the bathroom, Hotch saw Emily splash cold water on her face not looking up.

"I knew you were there before you walked in." Emily said shutting the faucet off "I don't want to talk about it."

"I wasn't going to ask you" Hotch said "I just wanted to know if you were ok, if you needed anything?" "Oh I need a drink" Emily said "But I doubt getting drunk before a hearing would be a good thing."

Hotch chuckled, "I don't think that would be a good thing either."

Emily looked up in the mirror and knew what else could calm her down, but could she?

Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked at Hotch, seeing care and concern in his eyes, she knew that there was a slim chance that she could be wrong but she just needed it.

Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

Shocked filled Hotch, and a small sense of longing, as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. He felt her breath on his neck which sent his stomach into a wave of wanting.

He wanted her for so long but with everything she had gone through he closed the door on that possibility knowing that what she needed were her friends.

Hotch nuzzled his nose into her hair, and was surprised when she kissed his neck and asked, "Can you do something for me?"

"What do you need?" Hotch asked.

"I need to forget for a little while" Emily whispered, running her hand down the front of his slacks over his length.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." Emily whispered, he could feel her nodding her head against his chest.

Hotch felt himself harden as she ran her palm up and down the front of his pants causing him to buck into her hand.

Emily pulled at his suit jacket while Hotch brought his lips down on hers, begging her to let him in, and he fought for control when she opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance.

Throwing the jacket on the floor, Hotch felt Emily pull at his belt, and unzipping his jeans, as he lifted up her dress, and probing his finger to her folds, while she pulled her panties down and hearing them fall to the floor.

Hotch ran the palm over her core and tapped on the bundle of nerves sending her eyes rolling back and her breathing to become erratic, as she gasped, he plunged a finger inside of her thrusting it in and out and quicken the pace, as he added another finger inside. He felt her become even more wet as she started rocking back and forth to the pace of his hand.

He stroked her bundle with his thumb while thrusting the two fingers in and out and felt her tighten, as her body started to react to him causing her to gasp and moan out his name.

Dropping his mouth on hers, he caught the tail end of the gasp kissing her passionately.

Pulling his fingers out he felt her fall against his chest and whisper, "Wow."

 

Hotch chuckled and felt her pull his hard length out and fist it, as she pumped on it running her thumb over the tip and lifting her finger to her mouth licking the seeping liquid.

Hotch growled at the sight and dropped his pants further down, carrying her to the counter as he bunched her dress around her waist and thrust into her.

As she gasped again, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her like a mad man on a mission.

"Oh God" Emily moaned lightly, "Aaron."

Hotch's only reply was a satisfied hmm, as he continued his thrusting into her tight body.

Hotch lifted her legs up a little more around his waist and continued his thrusts, hearing the sounds of pleasure leaving her lips.

A knock pulled them from their activities, causing Emily to try and control her breathing.

Looking over at the erratic breathing Hotch who whispered "I locked it."

"Yes?" Emily said hoping her breathing sounded normal.

"Agent Prentiss?" Anderson said "Chief Strauss and Director Donaldson have reached a decision, whenever you're ready."

"I'll be right out." Emily said feeling Hotch pull her close to him "I've got to go."

Emily saw the look of disappointment hit his face, so she pulled him into a kiss.

"No matter what happens in there, I'll still be here for you." Hotch said kissing her neck.

"Don't leave a hickey" Emily murmured "There'll be no way to cover that up."

Hotch released a groan of disappointment as she hopped off the counter, "I wanted to finish."

Looking up at Hotch, Emily smirked "Who said I was done with you yet?"

Hotch stared at her, "I told you I wanted you to make me forget, and I'm not planning to let you go anytime soon."

Hotch unlocked the door, "Good because I don't think I'm letting you go at all."

Standing outside Strauss' office, Hotch felt the need to burst in and demand that they allow Emily to return to his team and to him.

Hotch knew that beyond a doubt that Emily was the best agent within the BAU and the Bureau. She had proven that time and again.

He heard the door open and looked up and saw Emily walk out, straight to him.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"I start back on Monday." Emily said smiling at him, looking over at the clock, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to head home?"

Hotch frowned, "what?"

"Strauss allowed for the team to leave early since their are no pertinent cases and let everyone enjoy their weekend." Emily said "So are you busy?"

Smirking at her, "I have plans with this gorgeous brunette."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Anyone I know?"

"I think you do..." Hotch said taking her hand and leading her back to the BAU to gather his things.

 

_A Swedish Proverb said, "Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."_


	2. Double Meeting Meaning

To dare to live alone is the rarest courage; since there are so many who had rather meet their bitterest enemy in the field, than there own hearts in their closet." Charles Caleb Cotton

* * *

Hotch groaned as he took a seat next to Emily as they sat across from the proverbial Ice Queen herself.

He had been feeling good about his little encounter with Emily not five minutes ago, but sitting here with Strauss put him on edge and he needed relief.

Unfortunately that's not going to happen when they're still in the meeting regarding the Senate Committee.

"Thank you both for your patient once again with having to meet with me today." Strauss said.

"No problem, ma'am." Hotch said monotonically.

Strauss put on her glasses, flicking her picked up a file in front of her, reading it then looked over to Emily.

"Excuse me, Chief Strauss?" Emily asked biting her lip, feeling that itching sensation come upon her again, "How long will this last?"

"Not long, Agent Prentiss" Strauss said, "We just need to go over a few more things regarding your excursion with the Doyle investigation."

Emily nodded she tried to control the fidgeting in her hands as she felt the tension hit her stomach. She looked down at her knee when she saw Hotch place a warm hand on her, shooting her a warming smile. That made her feel slightly better until Strauss opened up her mouth.

"Agent Prentiss" Strauss said, "I see from this file that while you were in hiding that you took it upon yourself to continue the investigation into Ian Doyle's whereabouts, is this correct?"

Emily internally sighed as she shifted in the uncomfortable seat leaning close to Hotch.

"That is correct, ma'am." Emily said, her hair whipping her hair near his cheek causing him to inhale the honey nectar scent.

"And Agent Hotchner" Strauss said turning to the man "You took it upon yourself to keep this so called deal with Agent Clyde Easter a secret regarding Agent Prentiss' death along with Jareau? Why not tell anyone within the Bureau?"

Hotch cleared his throat while Emily turned to see the stoic man sit up straight.

"Ma'am, we were unsure if we could trust anyone with Agent Prentiss' whereabouts. Her safety was above all our top priority." Hotch said.

Emily could feel his arm brush against hers lightly as he fixed his suit jacket.

"Agent Prentiss?" Strauss said causing the brunette to focus her attention on the older woman "Tell me about when you were overseas tracking Doyle."

Emily cleared her throat she could feel Hotch's intense gaze on her, "Well ma'am when you're lying low, you keep your eye on the task at hand."

Hotch's mind wandered to a dirty place listening to her husky tone.

"When trying to avoid getting hit full force, keeping in mind that your main focus is coming" Emily looked at Hotch "out alive."

"Agent Hotchner?" Strauss said looking at Hotch who had a look in his eye "Do you agree wit this?"

Hotch nodded "I completely agree." Hotch looked over at Emily "The only thing on your mind is the intense satisfying feeling of knowing you achieved your goal."

Emily felt like the air was knocked out of her as she saw the look in Hotch's eyes wander over her body quickly.

"Excellent point." Strauss said, "Agent Prentiss, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely." Emily said looking over at Hotch "There's nothing more fulfilling then that deep thrust of warmth and excitement at completing your goal and knowing that no other feeling can ever replace it."

"Agent Hotchner?" Strauss said "Do you agree with the methods of this end game to this case?"

"Oh yes." Hotch said, "My method was to seek out the most sensitive spot, go on the defense to track down all known associates and penetrate the border, going deeper and deeper finding the weakest barrier that separated us from the final achievement."

"Do you agree with this hypothesis, Agent Prentiss?" Strauss asked seeing the younger woman flustered.

"Huh? Yes." Emily said "Yes, I do however have to add in that the fact that this was all thrusted hard and unexpectedly only made it that much more attainable by the fact that the slow and carefully methodical approach to the final show down made it that much more rewarding."

 Hotch inhaled deeply, looking at her as she licked her lips and plastered on a fake smile for Strauss, causing him to reach for the glass of water on the desk in front of him.

"Agent Prentiss?" Strauss said seeing the brunette look at Hotch out of the corner of her eye "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Emily looked up flustered "Thank you for allowing us to come together" Emily said seeing Hotch choke on the water.

"Agent Hotchner, are you alright?" Strauss asked turning her attention to the man.

"Fine." Hotch gasped out, clearing his throat while noticing Emily's high heel inching closer to his playing footsie.

"Are you sure, you're ok?" Emily said her tone turning husky.

"Yes. Just went down the wrong way, thank you." Hotch said his foot toying with Emily's heeled one.

"Sorry it went down on you" Emily said pointedly giving him a saucy grin "The wrong way."

Clearing his throat, Hotch looked at Strauss, "If there's nothing else?"

Emily held an impassive look as she ran her heeled foot up his pants stroking his leg.

"Certainly" Strauss said watching the agents get up "Thank you for your time."

Hotch watched as Emily leaned forward shaking Emily's hand, his hand ghosted behind her touching her butt.

"Welcome back, Agent Prentiss" Strauss said extending her "Aaron."

"Ma'am" Emily said raising an eyebrow at Hotch "Thank you for allowing us to speak freely and release this intense emotion regarding this situation."

Strauss raised an eyebrow at the flushed two, "Well I trust that you two had a satisfactory reaction to this small meeting?"

"Yes, ma'am" Hotch and Emily said in unison leaving.

Closing the door, Hotch looked over at Emily who was biting her lip looking up at him.

"So" Hotch said nodding his head in the direction of his office "That was interesting."

"And productive" Emily commented feeling Hotch take her hand "Where are we going?"

Hotch looked at her, she saw the smirk on his face as he lead her to his office.

"Oh." Emily said returning the smirk but stopped when they got near the bullpen.

"What?" Hotch said turning to face her as she released his hand.

"The team" Emily said biting her lower lip, as she nodded to their hands "You don't want them to see this."

Hotch stared at her with confusion looked over into the bullpen, then placed his hands on her face pulling her close.

"I don't care what they think" Hotch whispered, "You make me happy, and that's all that matters. Us being happy."

Pulling back, he looked her in the eyes "You do want this, don't you?"

Emily pulled him in close, "Yes" she said with a smile on her face.

Hotch leaned in and kissed her, both pulled back when they heard a gasp, and see Reid with wide eyes.

"Totally knew it" Garcia said gleefully looking at the team, "Pay up."

Emily turned around, cheeks red with embarrassment but said, "Do you mind?"

"Mind? Nope, don't mind at all" the blonde smirked, "We've all been waiting for this for years."

"About damn time." Dave murmured turning around to head back in, "Might want to find a more private place to express yourselves."

"And where would that be?" JJ said following the rest of the team out.

"They should try one of there homes..." Morgan said turning to wink at the duo.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea" Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Best damn thing I've heard since we left Strauss' office." Hotch said "Want to get out of here?"

"No freaking kidding" Emily said dragging him to the elevator "If we don't get out of here now, I might just jump you here."

"Now that I wouldn't mind..." Hotch said teasingly.

"Well the security might" Emily said pointing to the camera "And I don't know about you but I don't intend to give Frank a peepshow."

Hotch chuckled at that.

* * *

"Women need a reason to have sex. Men just need a place." Billy Crystal


End file.
